Industrial automation uses many control devices. One useful control device combines electrical actuated solenoids that control the direction of hydraulic or pneumatic flow for actuating other downstream devices. In recent times these valves have been controlled by industrial networks (fieldbusses) whose communication modules are often mounted adjacent the valve manifold.
Efforts have been made to modularize the fieldbus with input-output modules (I/O) so additional I/O components can be more easily added on or replaced. Each input/output module has a plurality of fittings which can all be used as input fittings, all be used as output fittings, or as a mix of input and output fittings. The modularity is desirable to remotely place certain I/O modules closer to a particular sensor or machine. In the past, when such remote mounting is achieved, different remote components must be used.
What is needed is a modular electrical bus system with I/O modules that can be easily mounted together and separable to be used remotely from the main communication module. Further what is needed is an I/O module and fieldbus module that has a graphic visual display that can display status and varying parameters.